wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thoras Trollbane
; Deceased (formerly) | location = Acherus: The Ebon Hold; Buried in Stromgarde | relatives = Ignaeus Trollbane (ancestor) Liam Trollbane (father) Galen Trollbane (son) Danath Trollbane (nephew) Christof Dungalion}} Thoras Trollbane was warrior-king of the human Kingdom of Stromgarde. He was a founding member the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. Years later he withdrew from the Alliance due to disagreements with his friend King Terenas. Biography Thoras Trollbane was a natural-born warrior. His people's lands were in the heart of troll-populated areas, and so being ready for battle was simply a way of life. Due to this, he was easily the largest and physically the strongest human king in the Alliance of his time. Thoras was a man of few words, only speaking those needed. However, his gruff exterior hid a very sharp mind. This often gave him an advantage when dealing with arrogant men. Trollbane was an old friend of King Terenas of Lordaeron, likely known each other ever since they were young and was his closest ally. Though their relationship soured after the war, they still respected each other greatly. Trollbane was also a rival and an enemy of King Perenolde of Alterac, leading the armies of Stromgarde into battle against the honorable General Hath of Alterac on more than one occasion. He wielded a mighty axe, which could be the Trollbane, into battle during the siege of Lordaeron but he was also known to wield the dreaded sword Trol'kalar. The Second War He was one of the human leaders who met at the councils to form the Alliance of Lordaeron. Stromgarde was quick to join the Alliance, following the start of the Second War, sending half of its standing army to the main Alliance forces, for Trollbane felt that battle was to be had with the orcs to stop their threat, he was one of the first in accept to form the Alliance of Lordaeron. Genn Greymane didn't want to form a combined army but Thoras and his friend Admiral Proudmoore accused him of cowardice so Greymane accepted to form the Alliance. Stromgarde had little chance to show its offensive capabilities, as the half of the army (the one that didn't go with Lothar) was defending the Northlands from the Horde's invasion through the dwarven realm of Khaz Modan, which the Horde led by the Blacktooth Grin had already expanded into. Stromgarde came under heavy assault and losses, they lost their island citadel of Tol Barad but continued to battle through, they tried to ambush Cho'gall and kill him but they failed. The Horde manage to destroy a good deal of Trollbane's kingdom, and continued its march towards the elven kingdom of Quel'Thalas. During the Siege of Lordaeron, Trollbane personally led his surviving troops to cut the Horde reinforcements through the Alterac Mountains, rendezvousing with General Hath who confirmed Perenolde's betrayal and sent his troops to join Trollbane's in defending the mountain passes, and preventing the entire Horde from overwhelming Lordaeron's Capital City. As the Alliance forces made their push to the South, Thoras sent a Stromgarde force under his nephew, Danath Trollbane, to retake Khaz Modan.Warcraft II manual Following the destruction of Alterac after its deal with the Horde became known, Thoras Trollbane petitioned King Terenas to annex the eastern portion of Alterac's territory to Stromgarde in recognition of the latter's sacrifices and valor during the Second War. After the War Two years after the war ended, Thoras alongside other kings was present in Nethergarde to discuss the signs of the Dark Portal reopening. Back in Capital City, Thoras and Terenas were visited by the goblin Krix Wiklish who wanted to seal a deal with them. After the goblin left the two kings with Muradin Bronzebeard and Daval Prestor were discussing the matter of Alterac and Lord Perenolde.Beyond the Dark Portal Thoras was also then present in the Capital City's religion service.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King Following the destruction of Alterac after its deal with the Horde became known, Thoras Trollbane petitioned King Terenas to annex the eastern portion of Alterac's territory to Stromgarde in recognition of the latter's sacrifices and valor during the Second War.Day of the Dragon Years later, he attended the ceremony in Stormwind where Arthas became a paladin. The Alliance Splinters After the defeat of the orcs in the Second War, much of the Horde was wiped out and most surviving orcs were placed in internment camps. Trollbane, however, fervently disagreed with this policy, believing that the orcs were simply too dangerous to be kept alive. He argued with Terenas about this which was bitter for both as it was an argument between very close friends. In addition, the higher taxes, along with the high expense of maintaining and operating the numerous orc internment camps, led many leaders to believe that their kingdoms would be better off seceding from the Alliance. After the high elves left the Alliance, so did Gilneas and Stromgarde.The Alliance Splinters When Lordaeron refused to mass execute the orcs, a few years before the Third War, Trollbane sadly withdrew his support from the Alliance. Death and legacy Thoras Trollbane met his end when he was assassinated under mysterious circumstances following the Third War. This was merely the beginning of Stromgarde's darkest hour, as the kingdom soon came under siege by forces of the Syndicate and Boulderfist ogres. Without the leadership of their feared warrior king, the armies of Stromgarde could not stop the Syndicate and Boulderfist and they now managed to occupy much of its terrain, including most of the capital city. Thoras was succeeded as Stromgarde's ruler by his son, Prince Galen Trollbane. Thoras' nephew, Danath, was the tactical adviser to the Alliance Expedition to Draenor during the Second War, and was believed to have died after Draenor was destroyed and the Dark Portal sealed off; however, Danath has recently been discovered alive at Honor Hold, in the region now known as Outland. His resting place in WoW classic is inside the crypt at Stromgarde Keep, guarded by three caretakers. In Dark Factions As of the period of Dark Factions (just before The Burning Crusade), the line of Igneas Trollbane is still alive and unbroken. It still seeks to reclaim Stromgarde from Syndicate control. In Legion As of Legion, death knights resurrect Thoras as a death knight and one of the . He serves as a champion and plays little part until the , where he brutally kills several Scarlet Crusaders. He still gets a unique mount and is still a very major lore character. Quotes *"We honor your memory, nephew, and your sacrifice. Since the founding of our glorious empire, the path to valor has always been drenched with the blood of heroes." - dedication to his nephew, Danath, in the Valley of Heroes in Stormwind *"That fool! What did he do, let them through?" - upon learning of the Horde's passing through Alterac *"King! Bah. The word sits ill in my mouth. It's an outrage! He betrays us all, damn near destroys us, and this is all he gets? I say prison, if not outright execution!" - referring to Perenolde's house arrest after the Second War Patch changes * Patch 7.0.1 (Alpha): Added as undead. Patch 7.0.1 (Alpha): Added as undead. References See also *''Beyond the Dark Portal'' (game and novel) * *''Day of the Dragon'' External links ;Champion es:Thoras Trollbane Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Lore characters Category:Major characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters